


Fever

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 5





	Fever

“Masih panas,” ujar Wooseok khawatir setelah sejenak menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Jinhyuk. Nampan berisi bubur dan teh hangat yang barusan dibawanya didekatkan ke pangkuan. “Ijin aja dulu ya?”

Jinhyuk berdehem, kemudian meringis ketika tenggorokannya terasa tertarik karena dehemannya, “nggak bisa.” Ia berdehem lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan hati-hati. “Kerjaanku banyak banget,” ia menggulingkan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke samping, “kemarin-kemarin juga aku banyak distracted. Udah nggak ada waktu lagi buat nunda kerjaan.”

Wooseok membantu Jinhyuk untuk bangun dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. “Tapi kamu sakit. Kemarin nggak sempet beli susu merek beruang ya sebelum sakit beneran?” tangannya mulai bergerak meraih sendok.

“Aku bisa makan sendiri, sayang,” kata Jinhyuk. Seulas senyum geli tersungging di bibirnya.

“Aku tau. Tapi aku pengen aja suapin. Mumpung aku masuk siang juga, kan. Jadi bisa ngerawat kamu dulu.”

Jinhyuk memutar bola matanya dan mengeluh pusing sedetik kemudian.

* * *

Wooseok masih memandang dengan penuh rasa khawatir ketika Jinhyuk sedang berkutat dengan sepatunya. “Beneran mau tetep berangkat nih? Libur aja sih. Nanti kamu aku yang nafkahin.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan. “Harus saling menafkahi dong kita berdua. Berangkat sekarang ya, sayang. Aku janji kalo nanti ada apa-apa aku langsung hubungin kamu terus pulang. Nanti malem juga kalo kamu nggak kecapean aku mau dikerokin deh. Ya?”

Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok dalam-dalam hingga akhirnya yang lebih kecil mengangguk ragu. Baru kemudian senyum puas menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

Jinhyuk memang kalo jidatan ganteng banget, batin Wooseok, sempet-sempetnya.

Jinhyuk mendekat kemudian mencium kening Wooseok. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang dengan ibu jarinya sedikit memampirkan belaian. “Kamu hati-hati ya nanti berangkat kerjanya. Jangan lupa sebelum pulang beli vitamin C sama susu beruang dulu, oke? Janji aku nggakpapa.”


End file.
